<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lying in the Dark (Down by the Light) by hangmans_joke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810307">Lying in the Dark (Down by the Light)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangmans_joke/pseuds/hangmans_joke'>hangmans_joke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Stairs, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangmans_joke/pseuds/hangmans_joke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На этот раз это даже не затея Лютика, которая приводит к (почти) непоправимым последствиям.</p>
<p>AU к циклам <a>Bones of Metal</a> и <a>Hearts of Gold</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lying in the Dark (Down by the Light)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Что тебя тревожит? — Лютик приподнял голову, когда услышал звук разблокированного телефона. Геральт с сосредоточенным видом смотрел на неярко горящий в темноте экран. Лютик со вздохом переполз, задрал Геральту домашнюю футболку и больно укусил за бок.</p>
<p>Геральт зашипел, вскидываясь, схватил Лютика за волосы на затылке и дернул вверх. Лютик выдохнул, вздрагивая. Мелитэле, несмотря на то, что им обоим нужно было выспаться, он не мог удержаться, как тут было удержаться, когда Геральт под ним лежал такой теплый и охрененный?</p>
<p>— Ну? — требовательно спросил Лютик. Вжал пальцы ему в бок, потирая влажную от слюны кожу. Не трахнутся, так хоть помучает.<br/>— Свяжу и оставлю дома, — пригрозил Геральт, заставляя его запрокинуть голову сильнее. Лютик только ухмыльнулся, облизнул губы, прекрасно зная, что Геральт в темноте это увидел.<br/>— Не оставишь. Ты вечно горизонт заваливаешь на фотографиях. Серьезно, что такое? — Лютик почувствовал, как хватка на волосах ослабела, и подался вслепую вперед, ткнувшись губами в подставленную Геральтом щеку. — Что может случиться, мы будем в парке, это заповедная зона, никаких монстров, ты сам в этом убедился на прошлой неделе, барьеры обновлены…<br/>— Цири вьет из нас всех веревки, — Геральт чуть повернул голову и коротко поцеловал Лютика в губы. — А ты ей потакаешь.<br/>— Да что такого? Малое совершеннолетие у ребенка. У волшебного ребенка.<br/>— Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то знал о ее наследии.<br/>— Никто и не узнает, — Лютик осторожно скользнул ладонью Геральту под футболку и погладил его по груди. — Серьезно, мы просто пойдем в парк, чтобы снять классное видео для Цири. И для тебя.<br/>— Почему она не захотела обычную фотосессию в аквапарке, например? Или где там устраивают праздники ее сверстники? — Геральт перехватил его руку, обхватил за запястье, поднес к губам и поцеловал в ладонь.<br/>— Потому что ее воспитывают четыре ведьмака и целая школа ведьм. И потому что в ней течет магия, ради которой еще сотню лет назад все переубивали бы друг друга.<br/>— И один журналист, — Геральт уложил Лютика рядом и обнял его, не давая двигаться. — Спать. У меня с утра пробежка. И если ты не хочешь присоединиться…<br/>— Ни в коем случае, — с ужасом произнес Лютик, спешно зажмуриваясь. — Я уже сплю.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Цири поверить не могла, что ей удалось уговорить Геральта на тренировку с настоящим оружием — меч выковал пару недель назад Весемир лично для нее. Достаточно тяжелый, чтобы мышцы после занятий немного тянуло. Ну, а упросить Лютика эту тренировку запечатлеть вообще было очень легко. Он только обрадовался перспективе поехать в Брокилонский парк вместе с ними вместе со всей своей фотоаппаратурой.<p>Йеннифер отпустила ее, только обновив скрывающий амулет: его в последнее время приходилось подпитывать все чаще и чаще, потому что Цири никак не могла понять, как свою силу контролировать. Медитации выводили ее из себя, постоянно снились кошмары и магия в ее крови пела, желая выплеснуться наружу и разрушить все вокруг.</p>
<p>С утра в лесу было по-весеннему прохладно.</p>
<p>Лютик то и дело спотыкался о торчавшие из земли корни и тяжело вздыхал. Цири поглядывала на стойко державшегося Геральта, который сверялся с картой и взять его рюкзак с объективами не предлагал.</p>
<p>— Тут, — наконец, постановил Геральт, сбросив с плеча сумку, в которой что-то звякнуло.<br/>— Мне нужно полчаса, — Лютик привалился плечом к ближайшему дереву и обнял его, прикрыв глаза. Цири хихикнула. — Кто хочет бутерброды?<br/>— Еда после тренировки, — строго напомнил Геральт и принялся обходить лужайку по периметру, прислушиваясь и, кажется, принюхиваясь. Цири, сдержав очередной смешок, переглянулась с Лютиком, и тот жестом изобразил, будто у него собачьи уши на голове.<br/>— Я хочу пить, — вздохнула она, опустив на землю свою сумку, отстегнула наспинные ножны, бережно уложив меч на сумку и потянулась.<br/>— Там есть родник, — Геральт мотнул головой влево, чуть нахмурившись. — Шагов пятьдесят… или чуть больше. Возвращайся сразу.</p>
<p>Родник — это отлично. Цири вытащила из сумки полупустой тамблер, вылила из него остатки чая и пошла в указанном направлении. Напрямик, продираясь сквозь кусты и с удовольствием наступая на хрустящую зеленую крапиву. Родник она услышала через полминуты, едва не наступила в ручей, залюбовавшись огромной бабочкой, и с довольным возгласом подставила под бьющую из расщелины в камнях ледяную воду ладони.</p>
<p>Вода была почти что сладкой, а от холода заломило зубы, и Цири ойкнула, схватившись за щеку, свободной рукой сполоснула тамблер, набрала в него воды и принялась разглядывать камни на дне ручья. Взяв несколько и сунув их в задний карман джинсов, Цири поднялась и огляделась. Среди деревьев мелькнуло что-то белое.</p>
<p>Цири сглотнула и осторожно поднесла руку к шнурку на шее, на котором висел амулет. И тихонько выругалась на саму себя: зачем оставила меч? С другой стороны, Геральт был уверен, что все тихо, иначе бы он ее не отпустил? Иначе бы они вообще сюда не пришли. Монстров в лесу точно быть не могло: барьер их сдерживал, а кто-то из Волков проверял границы раз в неделю.</p>
<p>Цири щелкнула крышкой тамблера, не сводя взгляда с этого странного белого <i>чего-то</i>, и сделала пару шагов вперед, готовясь, если что, звать на помощь. Но это странное белое не двигалось. Цири вытащила из сапога кинжал и, сжав рукоятку, с воплем выпрыгнула из-за дерева. И почувствовала себя невероятно глупо: то, что ее так испугало, оказалось лестницей.</p>
<p>Убирать кинжал далеко Цири, впрочем, не стала. Обошла лестницу вокруг, разглядывая белый мрамор ступеней и синие перила, и растерянно потерла коленку, на которой был шрам. Она так спешила встретить бабушку и Эйста, что решила прокатиться на этих самых перилах, но не удержалась и упала, разбив левую коленку об угол ступеньки.</p>
<p>Откуда здесь была эта лестница? Лестница из бабушкиного имения в Старой Цинтре?</p>
<p>— Цири, нет! — раздался крик сзади, но он донесся до ее ушей словно сквозь воду. Синие перила манили ее, удержаться не было никаких сил, до потрескавшейся краски нужно было дотронуться. Цири сделала еще один шаг к лестнице, протянув руку, и ее тут же сбили с ног. Она мотнула головой и посмотрела на Лютика, который растянулся на земле рядом с ней.</p>
<p>Он перевернулся, садясь, и отдернул руку, коснувшись самой нижней ступеньки.</p>
<p>— Гер-а! — удивленно воскликнул Лютик и исчез. Растаял в воздухе вместе с белым мрамором и синими перилами, словно ни его, ни лестницы никогда здесь и не было. Геральт не успел на доли секунды — его пальцы сомкнулись вокруг воздуха вместо плеча Лютика.</p>
<p>Геральт закричал, и Цири сжалась в комок. Она еще никогда не видела его таким злым. Таким испуганным. Он, казалось, ничего вокруг не видел и не слышал, даже ее всхлипы.</p>
<p>— Геральт? — позвала тихо Цири, и он посмотрел на нее совершенно дикими глазами. Потом зарылся в карманах и вытащил телефон, приложил его к уху и, подняв ее на ноги за плечо, подтолкнул в сторону их поляны.<br/>— Йеннифер? — хрипло выговорил Геральт. Цири не узнала его голос. — Нет. Нет. Пожалуйста, открой портал, я сейчас пришлю координаты. Это… лестница. Нет.</p>
<p>Геральт остановился у расстеленного клетчатого пледа и, наклонившись, поднял с него термос Лютика, покрутил его в руках и кинул к его рюкзаку. Цири прижала ко рту кулак, до боли кусая костяшки, чтобы не разрыдаться.</p>
<p>— Собери свои вещи, — глухим голосом попросил Геральт, не глядя на нее. — Йен заберет нас.<br/>— Геральт, что…<br/>— Не сейчас, Цирилла, — огрызнулся Геральт, запихивая скомканный плед в рюкзак Лютика, вместе с термосом и завернутыми в пищевую пленку бутербродами.</p>
<p>Они синхронно обернулись, когда открылся портал. Йеннифер подбежала к Цири, обхватила ее лицо ладонями и выдохнула, прижимая ее к себе. Снова защипало в носу, но Цири стиснула зубы и, отстранившись, яростно потерла глаза.</p>
<p>Йеннифер не смотрела на нее — она смотрела на Геральта, и в ее взгляде было слишком много боли и сочувствия. А Йеннифер никогда так на него не смотрела, Цири была в этом уверена.</p>
<p>В портал они втолкнули ее вместе, и она едва не упала, когда шагнула вслепую вперед в темный коридор квартиры Йен — ее она узнала по мерному гудению магических артефактов, в их с Геральтом доме было тихо, а в квартире Лютика всегда играла музыка.</p>
<p>Вещи Геральт оставил в коридоре, просто бросил все на пол и в сапогах прошел за Йеннифер в гостиную. Цири несколько секунд постояла, не решаясь пойти за ними, а потом, услышав нечленораздельный крик Геральта, зажала уши ладонями и сползла по стене вниз, уткнувшись лицом в колени.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Геральт, если бы я могла тебе помочь, я бы сделала все возможное.<p>Йеннифер не лгала. Геральт шумно выдохнул и запрокинул голову, до боли сжимая кулаки. Он и сам прекрасно знал, что чародейки не властны над Изнанкой.</p>
<p>— Я все равно попытаюсь, — упрямо сказал он. Просто потому что он должен был, потому что внутри жгло осознанием, что он не уберег, не спас, потому что обещал, что все будет хорошо. А теперь Лютик был неизвестно, где и неизвестно, что с ним на Изнанке могло произойти.<br/>— Я знаю, — Йеннифер тяжело вздохнула и коснулась его плеча. — Думаю, тебе нужно позвонить Весемиру. А я подготовлю все, что может тебе пригодиться. И… Геральт.<br/>— М?<br/>— Цири.</p>
<p>Он беззвучно выругался и вышел в коридор, отыскивая взглядом маленькую сгорбившуюся фигурку в углу. Цири едва слышно всхлипывала, дрожала, обнимая колени, то и дело вздрагивая. Сердце у Геральта сжалось. Он присел на колени, подхватил ее подмышки, прижимая к себе, накрыл ладонью ее затылок, поглаживая.</p>
<p>— Все будет хорошо, <i>pączki</i>, — прошептал он, потеревшись подбородком о ее макушку. Тонкие пальцы вцепились в его куртку, натягивая ткань. — Все будет хорошо, обещаю.<br/>— П-прости, — выговорила Цири. Она только сильнее вжалась в его грудь, безутешно разрыдавшись с новой силой. Геральт беспомощно посмотрел на подошедшую к ним Йен.<br/>— Это не твоя вина, — твердо сказал Геральт. — Слышишь? Я должен был проверить, все ли безопасно. Я не проверил…<br/>— Давайте вы не будете мериться, кто больше виноват? — Йеннифер мягко прошлась ладонью поверх его — на затылке Цири. — Сейчас надо понять, что мы можем сделать.<br/>— Куда исчез Лютик? — Цири шмыгнула носом и чуть отстранилась, глядя на Геральта исподлобья.<br/>— Что ты видела, ты помнишь? — Йеннифер села на пол рядом с ними и внимательно на нее посмотрела.<br/>— Лестницу, — немного растерянно сказала Цири. — Такую же, как в бабушкином имении, мраморную. Я еще подумала, что лестница может делать в лесу, но…<br/>— Она манила тебя к себе? — понимающе кивнула Йеннифер.<br/>— Да, — тихо призналась Цири и снова скривилась, вытирая выступившие слезы.<br/>— Это порталы на Изнанку, — пояснил Геральт, обнимая ее и чуть покачивая, прижав к себе. — Появляются внезапно, принимают форму лестниц, стоит дотронуться, и они переносят тебя на Обратную сторону, там совсем иначе течет время, по-другому ощущается пространство и очень опасно долго находиться. Так. Тебе нужно переодеться, останешься с Йеннифер, а мне нужно посоветоваться с Весом.<br/>— Я пойду с тобой, — глухо сказала Цири.<br/>— Нет, это даже не обсуждается, — Геральт встал, подняв Цири на руки, стащил с нее сапоги, отнес в ее комнату, опустил на стул и переглянулся со стоявшей в дверях Йеннифер. Та кивнула и, потянувшись, коротко поцеловала его в губы.</p>
<p>Как Геральт и ожидал, Весемир даже выслушать его сначала не захотел. Но, учитывая, что Геральт с места не двинулся и выйти ему не дал, даже после щедрой затрещины, заворчал и выдал ключ от библиотеки, напоследок еще одарив по-отечески ласковым подзатыльником.</p>
<p>Отчаянно захотелось позвонить Эскелю: он не простит, если Геральт отправится на Изнанку один.</p>
<p>С рыжеватых и ветхих страниц старинных фолиантов сведения выглядели неутешительными. С Обратной стороны не возвращались. Геральт нашел только одно упоминание какого-то сильного мага прошлого столетия, которому удалось вытащить с Изнанки своего брата, потому что их связывало кровное родство. Но ничем хорошим эта история не закончилась: брат прожил несколько дней, все это время проведя в каких-то невероятных муках, и магу пришлось его убить самому. После чего маг покончил с собой.</p>
<p>Геральт в раздражении отбросил книгу. Эскель на телефон не ответил — вообще был вне зоны доступа, скорее всего, проверял сеть подземных тоннелей.</p>
<p>— Ты пойдешь, даже если шансов никаких нет, верно? — спросил Весемир, подняв потрепанную книгу с пола и поставив ее обратно на полку.<br/>— Да.<br/>— Что сказала твоя ведьма?<br/>— Йен мне поможет.<br/>— Но ты пойдешь один.</p>
<p>Геральт поднял голову и посмотрел Весемиру в глаза. Тот смотрел без укора, спокойно, потому что не спрашивал — знал, что Геральт ради <i>своих</i> отправится куда угодно, хоть на Край Света, хоть на Изнанку. И что нет таких слов, чтобы его можно было отговорить. Весемир вздохнул, прошел в самый дальний угол своей библиотеки, коснулся пальцами нескольких камней, а потом, хитро покосившись на Геральта — вот же старый лис — просунул ладонь внутрь оказавшейся иллюзией стены. И вытащил стопку сшитых пергаментных листов.</p>
<p>— Думаешь, я тебя так просто отпущу? — он шлепнул по столу ладонью, положил на зеленое сукно записи и включил лампу. — А ведьме своей ни слова про это.<br/>— Что это? — Геральт в один прыжок оказался у стола, потянувшись к желтым листам, но Весемир больно шлепнул его по ладоням.<br/>— Это мемуары мага, который был на Изнанке.<br/>— Но…<br/>— Настоящие, — терпеливо сказал Весемир. — Кому-то из них пришла в голову мысль тренировать там ведьмаков в выносливости, но ты сам знаешь, что чародеям не место на Обратной стороне. И вот у Соррана пропал брат. Ему было лет пятнадцать, никакого таланта к магии, но из уважения к Соррану его держали в замке, и вот нашли ему применение. Сорран не раздумывая нашел еще один портал, сделал себе камни-проводники, вытащил брата с Изнанки. Это, — Весемир постучал пальцами по листам, — его дневник.</p>
<p>Геральт подвинул к себе неаккуратно сшитые листы и принялся вчитываться в выцветшие от времени буквы. С каждой прочитанной строчкой внутри него растекался липкий холодный ужас, мешающий даже вдох сделать.</p>
<p>
  <i>…на Изнанке нет разницы между днем и ночью, все одинаково серое и бесцветное. Без понятия, сколько я бродил по одной и той же тропе среди деревьев, пока я не нашел Якуба. Он не узнал меня, мне пришлось связать его.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Камни стали совсем серыми, когда я делал портал. Я почти обессилел, но смог перенести нас на другую сторону. Gaeth ledwedd.<br/>Якуб открыл глаза только на второй день. Его долго тошнило чем-то темным и вязким, все зелья, что удалось в него влить, оказались бесполезными. Он не понимал, что происходит. Он спал только под Знаками ведьмаков.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Анавиор предложил дать ему Ласточку, но это хуже, чем смерть. А чтобы пройти Испытание Якуб уже слишком большой, он не выдержит…</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Я видел столько мальчиков в агонии, но никогда не думал, что мне придется наблюдать за смертью моего младшего брата. Я выясню, как он пропал.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Якуб перестал реагировать на мой голос. Пару часов назад он открывал глаза, искал меня взглядом, я думал, это хороший знак. Но странная черная жидкость течет из его носа, рта и ушей, он не контролирует свои отправления, он мечется по кровати. Нам пришлось связать его, Сомн больше не действует, заклинания тоже.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Невыносимо. Я хочу избавить его от страданий, но Анавиор сказал, что нам важно проследить за всем течением.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Может, это дело рук Анавиора? Он отослал Якуба собирал травы в лес, он мог знать, что там есть порталы.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Что увидел Якуб, почему он коснулся лестницы? Видел ли он лестницу из нашего старого дома, ведущую на чердак? Я должен знать.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Якуб умер. Сделал последний вдох у меня на руках. Его глаза стали полностью черными, кровь свернулась. Анавиор забрал его в лабораторию, я не могу в этом участвовать.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Я не уберег его.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Я должен отомстить.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Я иду на Изнанку.</i>
</p>
<p>Геральт отшвырнул пергаментные листы и закрыл лицо ладонями. Весемир коснулся его плеча — ладонь у него была теплая, большая, никакого спокойствия это прикосновение, конечно, не дало, но внутри чуть потеплело, дикий холод чуть отступил.</p>
<p>— Геральт, если кто и сможет вытащить его оттуда, если кто и сможет спасти его, это можешь быть только ты. Я знаю, что ваша связь… совершенно иная. Нет никаких преград для тебя.<br/>— Спасибо, Весемир. Я знаю, что ты не веришь в то, что ты говоришь, но это… но спасибо.<br/>— Ты должен сказать Эскелю и Ламберту.<br/>— Нет! — торопливо воскликнул Геральт и поднял голову. — Они захотят помочь. Я не могу подвергать их такой опасности. Это не их забота. Лютик мой. Он не раздумывая бросился спасать Цири, он не знал, чем это могло обернуться, и он все равно спас ее. Цири на Изнанке… это был бы Конец Света.</p>
<p>Весемир шумно вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Ты умный мальчик, Геральт. Я хорошо тебя обучил. И даже если я не одобряю твои идеи, я не могу ничего поделать и не собираюсь тебя отговаривать. Будь осторожен.</p>
<p>Геральт медленно кивнул.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он вернулся в квартиру к Йеннифер. Та была погружена в чтение книги, от которой медальон на груди Геральта едва заметно вибрировал. Цири сидела рядом, подобрав под себя ноги, бездумно глядя в свой смартфон. Глаза у нее были красные, и она даже не подняла голову, когда он сел за стол рядом с ними.<p>— Я открою портал в лес. Думаю, мы легко найдем лестницу. Вот… — Йеннифер, не глядя, отлевитировала к нему небольшой, но тяжелый холщовый мешок, в который он тут же заглянул. В нем была россыпь разноцветных драгоценных камней: сапфиры, бриллианты, рубины, изумруды. Яркие, с голубиное яйцо, переливающиеся в свете настольной лампы.<br/>— Что это?<br/>— Как только они потеряют цвет и потускнеют, тебе нужно возвращаться. Вне зависимости от того, найдешь ты Лютика или нет.<br/>— Но…<br/>— Вне. Зависимости. Ты рискуешь остаться там навсегда.<br/>— Йен…<br/>— Ты меня услышал? — она чуть повернула голову и гневно на него посмотрела. Ее фиалковые глаза сверкали.<br/>— Да.</p>
<p>Геральт спрятал мешок во внутреннем кармане куртки.</p>
<p>— Твое оружие на Изнанке не действует.<br/>— Как я создам портал?</p>
<p>Йеннифер поджала губы, а Цири поднялась со стула, сделала к нему шаг и посмотрела серьезно в глаза.</p>
<p>— Я пойду с тобой, без ограничителя. Я чувствую их магию и я знаю, как сделать портал.</p>
<p>Геральт открыл было рот, но Цири яростно продолжила, схватившись за его предплечье:</p>
<p>— Я. Иду. С. Тобой. Если бы не мой глупый поступок, ничего бы с Лютиком не случилось! Йеннифер сказала, что без мага ты не сможешь попасть обратно домой, что это… что это самоубийство. У меня достаточно силы! Я смогу помочь. Я хочу помочь, Геральт, пожалуйста!</p>
<p>Геральт переглянулся с Йеннифер, и та едва заметно пожала плечами. Последнее слово было все равно за ним. Готов ли он взять на себя ответственность еще и за ребенка? За сироту, за которой охотилась половина Континента, за маленькую волшебную девочку, в чьей крови текла Старшая Кровь, бесконечная, безумная и безграничная сила, способная как разрушить, так и спасти этот мир?</p>
<p>— У меня есть выбор? — грустно спросил он и положил ладонь на ее макушку привычным жестом. Она так выросла за последние два года, вымахала вверх, превратилась в неуклюжего подростка и при этом неуловимо повзрослела.<br/>— Нет, — твердо сказала Цири и скрестила на груди руки. — Я готова.<br/>— Я не готов, — мрачно проворчал Геральт и прикрыл глаза. — Я не готов рисковать тобой, <i>jaskółka</i>. И я повторюсь, — он взял ее за плечи и слегка встряхнул, — нет твоей вины. А теперь мне нужно немного времени, — он встал и ушел в спальню Йеннифер.</p>
<p>Он услышал, как Цири судорожно выдохнула:</p>
<p>— Он меня ненавидит, да?<br/>— Нет, — Йен резко отодвинула стул от стола. И что-то зашептала Цири на ухо, но Геральт не стал вслушиваться, плотно закрыл за собой дверь и опустился на колени.</p>
<p>Для успешной медитации нужно было очистить голову от всех мыслей, но Геральт не мог. Он смотрел бездумно перед собой и видел удивленное лицо Лютика, растерянно выговаривающего его имя и исчезающего, тающего в воздухе. Геральт сжал кулаки, вцепившись в свои колени до побелевших костяшек. Он заставил себя вдохнуть и выдохнуть. Заставил себя сосредоточиться на том, что ему нужно найти Лютика и что он сможет это сделать, на этой ли стороне или на Обратной.</p>
<p>Он не мог себе позволить переживать. Эмоции только мешали.</p>
<p>Ему понадобилось не меньше полутора часов, чтобы собраться. Он взял минимум необходимых вещей: из эликсиров — Ласточку, Кошку и Белый мёд, все по одному флакону; серебряный меч, мешок с драгоценными камнями от Йеннифер, легкие доспехи под куртку.</p>
<p>Больше нельзя было терять ни минуты: Геральт понятия не имел, с чем Лютик мог столкнуться на Изнанке и нужно было попытаться найти его как можно скорее. Он и так слишком много времени потратил на то, чтобы найти хоть какую-то информацию. И, если бы он честно себе признался, на самом деле, он боялся, что уже поздно. Что поздно стало уже в тот момент, когда Лютик, неловко упав, коснулся лестницы.</p>
<p>Но он не мог не попытаться, чего бы это им всем ни стоило.</p>
<p>Йеннифер открыла портал, и они втроем вышли в лесу.</p>
<p>— Там Брокилонский пруд, — она указала рукой вправо в ответ на его немой вопрос. — Не будем разделяться, пройдем на север пятьдесят-сто метров, карта может немного ошибаться.</p>
<p>Геральт остановился как вкопанный, первым заметив мелькнувшее между зелеными стволами деревьев что-то <i>чужое</i>. Кривая деревянная лестница была приставлена к толстому стволу дуба. Именно такая лестница вела на верх самой высокой башни в Каэр Морхене, где Весемир прятал от мальчишек сладкие конфеты, прекрасно зная, что они обязательно попробуют их достать. Каждая перекладина скрипела по-своему, рассохшееся у гвоздей дерево грозило треснуть и сломаться в тот самый момент, когда на него наступала босая нога — в ботинках выходило куда громче.</p>
<p>Йен рядом резковато вдохнула — Геральт уловил звук только благодаря чуткому ведьмачьему слуху.</p>
<p>— Я надеялась, что никогда ее не увижу, — ровным голосом произнесла Йеннифер и присела перед Цири, которая, не отрываясь, смотрела в сторону лестницы. — Геральт, дай камни Цири.</p>
<p>Он послушно протянул ей холщовый мешок, и Цири с любопытством заглянула внутрь, распахнула удивленно глаза и охнула.</p>
<p>— Как только они потеряют цвета, — повторила напутствие Йеннифер, — твоя задача создать портал. Ты знаешь как, помни, что нужно четко представить место и время. Что покажется проще, Изнанка забирает много сил. Тебе будет там тяжело, я думаю, тяжелее, чем Геральту., — добавила она с сожалением и погладила Цири нежно по щеке. — Я жду вас. Тебя, Геральта и Лютика.</p>
<p>Цири завязала мешок на шнурки, повесила его на шею и кивнула Йен, подошла решительно к Геральту, взяла его за руку и, насупившись, потащила его к лестнице.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Цири была уверена, что портал на Изнанку по ощущениям будет похож на обычный. Она совершенно не была готова к тому, что ее будто подхватит и завертит кругом, что вдохнуть не получится, что на нее обрушится звонкая пустая тишина, заползая внутрь нее. Она в панике забарахталась, не понимая, где верх, где низ.<p>— Цири! Цири! — она открыла глаза и увидела перед собой встревоженное лицо Геральта. Он все еще крепко сжимал ее ладонь, а второй сжимал ее локоть и легко тряс ее. — Постарайся не дышать глубоко, хорошо?</p>
<p>Цири хотела было спросить, почему, тут же втянув носом воздух, поскольку легкие жгло от отсутствия кислорода, и закашлялась, схватившись за шею. Воздух казался… жидким. Он затекал внутрь нее, и она почти физически ощущала, что он отравлен. У него не было какого-то запаха или привкуса, но все ее существо противилось. Голова закружилась, когда она попробовала задержать дыхание.</p>
<p>— Нет! — Геральт едва слышно рыкнул, и она посмотрела в его глаза — узкие кошачьи зрачки были расширены и занимали почти всю радужку, но этот привычный горящий золотом цвет вдруг ее успокоил. И она послушно сделала медленный вдох, а потом выдох. Геральт пристально на нее посмотрел, потом запустил пальцы в мешок на ее шее и вытащил два камня, вложил ей в свободную ладонь. Те тускло светились — синим и зеленым — и это сияние вокруг них будто таяло, испарялось в серости. — Идем.</p>
<p>Цири огляделась. Они все еще находились в лесу, но стволы, ветки и листья выглядели так, словно их покрывал слой черной грязи. Никаких привычных звуков вроде пения птиц, жужжания насекомых или ветра Цири не слышала. Даже их шаги были приглушены, несмотря на то, что они не пытались идти тише.</p>
<p>Все было темно-серым, и единственный источник света — небо — лишь немного отличался оттенком. В воздухе будто летала пыль, и Цири очень боялась ее вдохнуть, и то и дело локтем прикрывала рот и нос.</p>
<p>— Здесь есть монстры? — ей приходилось почти бежать, потому что Геральт не сбавлял шага. — Зачем ты взял меч, Йеннифер же сказала, что оружие не работает.<br/>— Никто не знает, что здесь есть. Те, кто знал, мертвы, — откликнулся Геральт и, покосившись на нее, стал идти чуть медленнее.<br/>— Как жутко выглядит озеро, — пробормотала Цири, задержавшись взглядом на застывшей масляной поверхности воды. — Мы идем к тому месту, где был первый портал? Первая лестница, верно?<br/>— Да. Надеюсь, Лютик там.</p>
<p>Они шли молча. Цири то и дело поглядывала на камни в ладони и испуганно ахнула, когда поняла, что в какой-то момент они стали полностью серыми, отбросила их и тут же достала из мешка еще несколько, россыпь рубинов и гранатов, которые перестали быть ярко-красными.</p>
<p>Тишина давила на уши, отсутствие цветов — кроме горящих янтарем глаз Геральта и драгоценностей в мешке, и бесконечное ощущение опасности сводило с ума. Цири ждала, что в любую секунду из-за черного смолистого ствола дерева выпрыгнет кикимора или леший, что, стоило им повернуть в сторону от озера, оттуда выползут утопцы и нападут со спины. И они даже не услышат — потому что чем дальше они уходили в чащу, тем тише становилось. Черные и серые листья под их ботинками не скрипели, верхушки деревьев покачивались без ветра, и дышать было все труднее и труднее. Геральт чем-то едва слышно звякнул и опрокинул в себя один флакон со светло-серой жидкостью. Цири нахмурилась — наверное, выпил «Кошку», чтобы лучше видеть. Она мимолетно пожалела, что не может сделать точно так же.</p>
<p>Течение времени не чувствовалось: сколько прошло с момента, как они перенеслись на Изнанку? Полчаса? Несколько минут? Полдня? Единственным способом отслеживать это были постепенно выцветающие камни. И их в мешке на шее Цири оставалось все меньше и меньше.</p>
<p>— Геральт, — она дернула его за руку, вынуждая остановиться. — Осталось только… три изумруда и один вот этот, фиолетовый. И он наполовину.<br/>— Аметист, — коротко отовзался Геральт, заглянув в мешок. — Бери его первым. Мы почти пришли.<br/>— Как ты здесь ориентируешься без карты?<br/>— Я знаю Брокилонский парк вдоль и поперек, могу пройти его с закрытыми глазами. Здесь все то же самое, те же тропы. Смотри, вон там, — он показал в сторону, — поляна, на которой мы собирались тренироваться.</p>
<p>Сколько Цири ни щурилась в серую темноту с едва проглядывавшими стволами деревьев, она не узнавала место, но Геральту она целиком и полностью доверяла: он действительно провел в этом лесу, пусть и на <i>правильной</i> стороне, несколько десятков лет, в общей-то сложности, патрулируя границы вместе с братьями-ведьмаками еще до того, как установили магические барьеры.</p>
<p>Остался лишь один изумруд, когда они добрались до самой поляны, и Цири, наконец, ее узнала. Геральт прошел дальше, и у Цири екнуло сердце — в сторону родника.</p>
<p>— Лютик? — позвал Геральт. Цири зажала в кулаке изумруд до боли, острые края камня больно врезались в кожу.<br/>— Лютик! — выкрикнула она. Деревья будто надвинулись на них, словно живые, обступая со всех сторон, и Цири споткнулась и ойкнула, когда Геральт дернул ее, подхватывая под мышки, не давая шагнуть в змеившийся по земле черный ручеек.</p>
<p>Геральт опустил ее обратно на землю и вновь взял за руку.</p>
<p>— Смотри под ноги, — предупредил он и выпрямился. И вдруг разжал свои пальцы. И Цири невольно сжала свои вокруг его ладони. И подняла голову. Геральт сделал полшага вперед и вдруг издал тихий болезненный стон, будто заскулил. Цири посмотрела в ту сторону, в которую дернулся Геральт, и, выдернув ладонь из его ослабевших пальцев, бросилась к лежащему на земле Лютику.</p>
<p>Это без сомнений был он.</p>
<p>Цири сунула торопливо изумруд в карман, затрясла Лютика за плечо и попыталась его поднять. Геральт буквально через секунду оказался рядом, перевернул Лютика на спину, приподнял его голову и вжал пальцы в его шею.</p>
<p>— Я сейчас… сделаю портал, — захлебываясь словами, выговорила Цири, не сводя с безжизненного лица Лютика взгляда. Геральт лихорадочно тряс Лютика, ощупывал его, хлопал по щекам, но тот никак не реагировал, мотался, словно тряпичная кукла.<br/>— Лютик, Лютик, очнись, пожалуйста, — в голосе Геральта сквозило отчаяние, и Цири заметила, что руки у него дрожали. Действие эликсира медленно прекращалось — чернота уходила из его глаз, но золото радужки было тусклым, почти незаметным, и Цири вытащила из кармана почти полностью серый изумруд. Только на двух гранях сохранялся легкий зеленоватый оттенок.</p>
<p>Она закусила губу, поднимаясь с коленей, сосредоточенно нахмурившись, вскинула руки, представляя перед внутренним взором гостиную в квартире Йеннифер. Бордовый абажюр у лампы, запах ее духов — крыжовник и сирень, изящная чашка с утренним кофе, стопка книг на столе, диван с клетчатым пледом, который подарил Лютик. Что представить? Утро? День? Цири покосилась на Геральта, который поднял Лютика на руки. Утро. Утро того дня. Нет, нельзя — получится, что она нарушит ход времени. Но это нужно Лютику. Сработает ли это?</p>
<p>Цири закричала. Магия сорвалась с кончиков ее пальцев, и воздух заискрился, дышать вдруг стало легче, запахло озоном, но портал не открылся, и Цири бессильно осела на землю, глядя на собственные руки, будто они ее предали.</p>
<p>— Нет… — прошептала она, едва не расплакавшись.<br/>— Gaeth ledwedd, — вдруг сказал Геральт. Он сел рядом с ней, прижимая Лютика к своему плечу за затылок, и повторил: — Gaeth ledwedd! Рисунок!<br/>— Рисунок? — Цири огляделась и подняла с земли черный камень, принимаясь чертить им по земле. Пальцы неприятно обожгло, будто кислотой, но она не обратила внимания, дорисовала круг и вновь подняла руки, стиснув зубы, глядя в центр нарисованных врат.</p>
<p>Гостиная. Небольшой белый ковер на полу у дивана. Мягкий на ощупь, с бледно-розовым пятном с краю, кажется, Йеннифер рассказывала, что это Лютик разлил свой бокал Эст-Эст. Стопка книг. Сирень и крыжовник. Фиалковые глаза Йеннифер, чашка с кофе, мягкий свет из окна.</p>
<p>Всплеск магии вызвал движение воздуха, вокруг них поднялись вверх черно-серые листья и эти странные хлопья пыли. Цири увидела в возникшей арке угол деревянного стола, очертания дивана и попыталась сделать шаг вперед, но у нее подкосились колени от слабости, и она неловко пошатнулась. Границы светящейся арки дрогнули, и она зарычала, стиснув кулаки. Геральт сжал ее плечо, подтолкнул вперед и, не отпуская, заставил двигаться вперед.</p>
<p>Они словно продирались сквозь толщу воды. Цири ничего не видела и не слышала, только ощущала болезненную хватку пальцев Геральта на своем плече — интересно, останутся синяки? — и как жгло ту ладонь, в которой был камень. Она попыталась закричать, но получилось только открыть рот. Ее охватила паника — неужели, у нее не получилось? Она не смогла сделать портал, они застряли на Изнанке, она не спасла Лютика и Геральта, нет!</p>
<p>Цири сделала шаг вперед, в темноту, и упала.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Геральт бережно опустил Лютика на накрытый чистой простыней стол. Йеннифер вернулась из спальни, от нее пахло тысячелистником — в руках все еще были бинты. Значит, она уже обработала ожог на пальцах Цири и уложила ее в своей кровати, убедилась, что все хорошо.<p>— Она спит, — подтвердила Йен, сложив бинты в аптечку. — Может быть, даже шрама не останется.</p>
<p>Геральт кивнул, не в силах ничего сказать. Он был бесконечно рад, что с Цири все в порядке. Он успел забыть, насколько она сильна магически без ограничителя. Никто другой не смог бы вытащить их оттуда.</p>
<p>Йеннифер коснулась лица Лютика ладонью, чуть нахмурившись. Провела вниз, задерживаясь над грудью, и, не взглянув на Геральта, вышла, принимаясь чем-то греметь на кухне. Геральт не знал, куда себя деть: ему хотелось что-то делать, как-то помочь, но как именно — он понятия не имел.</p>
<p>Лютик выглядел не спящим, нет, он выглядел мертвым. Но он не был мертвым — его сердце билось так медленно, будто он был ведьмаком, небольшой порез на руке не кровоточил — вместо крови его рукав его рубашки был заляпан чем-то черным. Его грудь медленно вздымалась и опускалась. Но его скулы хотя бы чуть немного порозовели — с тех пор, как они вернулись с Обратной стороны.</p>
<p>Когда они вывалились из портала на пол в гостиной Йеннифер, та их уже ждала. Накинула Цири на шею шнурок с амулетом, коснулась Лютика, приоткрыла его глаза, и Геральт выругался мысленно — почему он сам этого не сделал — и выдохнул с облегчением, когда заметил, что его глаза по-прежнему синие. Что они не выцвели, как драгоценные камни, которые остались на Изнанке. Йеннифер подхватила отключившуюся Цири на руки и отнесла в спальню, мотнув головой на пустой стол.</p>
<p>— Я так понимаю, у Весемира чуть больше информации об Изнанке? — Йеннифер поставила стойку с пробирками у головы Лютика. — Подержи его голову.</p>
<p>Геральт послушно приподнял Лютику голову, мягко подложив под затылок ладонь. Йеннифер влила ему в рот разноцветные зелья. Геральт потянул носом, но только учуял мяту, а та использовалась для того, чтобы скрыть прочие ингредиенты.</p>
<p>Лютик впервые за все это время пошевелился: слабо дернулся, сглотнул, закашлялся, и Геральт задержал дыхание. Но глаза Лютик не открыл, а из уголка его рта вместе с зеленым эликсиром стекла вязкая черная жидкость. И он снова закашлялся.</p>
<p>Геральт бережно повернул его голову набок, приподняв выше, и посмотрел на Йен.</p>
<p>— Нужно рисовать портал, — наконец, сказал он, когда Лютик перестал кашлять и судорожно хрипло выдохнул.<br/>— Спасибо, — кивнула Йеннифер. — Следующие сутки покажут, выживет ли он. Нужно выпаивать его этими зельями, в строгой очередности, каждые полчаса. Его будет тошнить, поэтому надо следить, чтобы он не захлебнулся. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Геральт…<br/>— Нет, — выдохнул он.<br/>— Хотя бы переоденься, — мягко попросила Йеннифер. — Убери эту одежду в желтый мешок, заклей плотно и сходи в душ. Ты был на Изнанке. Поверь, мне тяжело даже находиться рядом с вами.</p>
<p>Он пристыжено кивнул, подложил Лютику под голову свернутое полотенце и отправился выполнять указания. Брюки, куртка, джемпер и белье без сожаления отправились в плотный целлофановый пакет. Легкие доспехи Геральт сложил в другой и отодвинул его в сторону.</p>
<p>После душа действительно стало полегче. Геральт с сомнением посмотрел на темно-серые разводы на белом кафеле и со вздохом вылил на него половину бутылки с чистящей жидкостью, надел домашние штаны и футболку и, завязав волосы и не обращая внимания на то, что вода с них капала на спину, вернулся в гостиную.</p>
<p>Йеннифер как раз держала голову Лютика, и в подставленную миску из его рта и носа стекала черная жидкость. Медальон на груди Геральта едва заметно вибрировал.</p>
<p>— Это кровь? — он встал рядом, перехватывая затылок Лютика, и Йеннифер отошла.<br/>— Это Изнанка, — пояснила она. — Технически, да, она заменила ему кровь и лимфу. Но не всю, поэтому у него есть еще шанс.</p>
<p>Следующие несколько часов Геральт просто не запомнил. В какой-то момент он перетащил Лютика со стола на пол, устроив у себя на коленях, потому что каждый раз тот кашлял все сильнее, и ему приходилось удерживать его, подставляя миску. Судя по тому, что Йеннифер опустошала ее с помощью какого-то заклинания шесть раз, Лютик потерял уже полтора литра крови. Он все еще не приходил в себя, но его сердце начало биться чаще, а дыхание стало ровнее — в те редкие моменты, в которые он не закашливался и не хрипел.</p>
<p>— Я позвоню Трисс, — Йеннифер принесла им по чашке кофе, когда за окном стало светать. — Она привезет кровь.<br/>— От Региса? — Геральт вытер чистым углом полотенца черную струйку с подбородка Лютика.<br/>— Да, — она вновь приоткрыла Лютику глаз, и удовлетворенно кивнула. — Я пойду сделаю порцию.</p>
<p>Геральт отпил кофе, не чувствуя вкуса, глядя ей в спину.</p>
<p>Спустя еще полчаса Лютик вдруг снова зашевелился. Он издал хриплый вздох, распахнул ярко-синие глаза, бездумно скользнул взглядом по потолку, повернул голову, сплевывая в миску что-то серо-бордовое, и дернул рукой, чтобы вытереть губы. Геральт вытер их своим большим пальцем, и Лютик отпрянул от этого прикосновения, будто оно его обожгло.</p>
<p>Геральт очень осторожно и медленно удержал его за шею и затылок. Лютик с трудом сфокусировал взгляд сначала на его лице, потом на лице Йеннифер и попытался что-то сказать, но на этот раз из его рта стекла кровь, прежде чем он смог выговорить хоть что-то. Она все еще была темнее, чем должна была быть, с нездоровым серым маслянистым переливом, но ни с чем другим резкий металлический запах Геральт не спутал бы.</p>
<p>Йеннифер тут же откупорила пробирку с переливающимся серебристым зельем, и Геральт торопливо влил его в Лютика, и тот послушно сглотнул. И перестал кашлять почти сразу же, бессильно привалился к нему и прикрыл глаза, тяжело дыша.</p>
<p>— Лютик? — едва слышно позвал Геральт.</p>
<p>Лютик издал слабый звук.</p>
<p>Йеннифер провела ладонью над миской, сказав заклинание на Старшей речи, и кивнула устало Геральту.</p>
<p>— Трисс будет часов в десять. Думаю, можно переложить его на диван. С Цири все в порядке, — добавила она для Лютика. — Она спит. Тебе тоже нужно поспать. Нам всем, на самом деле, нужно.</p>
<p>Геральт провел ладонью по мокрому от пота лбу Лютика, убирая с него волосы. Наклонился, целуя в висок, прижал осторожно к себе, вдыхая. Лютик все еще не пах собой, он пах пылью и немного мятой — от зелий Йен. Геральт перенес его на диван, стянул с него рубашку, футболку и джинсы, кинув их на пол, накрыл пледом, устроил повыше на подушках, и, аккуратно складывая вещи, чтобы засунуть их в пакет, поднял голову и наткнулся на взгляд Лютика. Осмысленный и встревоженный.</p>
<p>— Все в порядке, — Геральт сел рядом на диван и положил ладонь на щеку Лютика, чувствуя, что она стала теплой. Лютик попытался улыбнуться. — Мы в порядке. Ты дома. Хм, технически, ты у Йеннифер, но это все-таки дом.</p>
<p>Лютик выдохнул резковато носом — кажется, фыркнул. И Геральт позволил себе улыбнуться в ответ. После чего наклонился, прикрывая глаза, и прижался лбом ко лбу Лютика, поцеловал его коротко в губы. И опустил голову, уткнувшись ему в шею, на этот раз вдруг ощущая под всем этим странным запахом земли и <i>тьмы</i> запах самого Лютика — привычный, сладкий, <i>живой</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>